


Remember The Fallen

by trustourmadness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame happened guys, F/M, Irondad, Seen it twice and still very shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustourmadness/pseuds/trustourmadness
Summary: Endgame was rough. Pretty sure it broke me and I bet I'm not the only one.Just a short thing to get out my feelings. Enjoy!





	Remember The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what yall think. Haven't really felt confident enough to post much on anything lately, and if this goes well, maybe I'll get back into it.

They hadn’t really expected this to be hard. The Avengers had expected it to be simple and easy and they would all be home in time for dinner. That being said, they hadn’t prepared for the what ifs, hadn’t prepared for anything to go wrong.

Clint held tightly to Natasha’s arm, trying to pull her back up to safety. She didn’t deserve to die or experience any more pain than what she’d already had to go through. But even Clint couldn’t stop her when she’d set her mind to something, and Natasha kicked off the wall. She knew that if they succeeded, Clint had a lot more to live for than she did. She knew that if they were going to succeed, they needed the stone, and to get the stone, someone had to die. And she sure as hell wasn’t going to let that person be him when he had a family to go back to. Clint flailed for her arm and all emotion wiped from his face as he stared down at her body, broken and bloody at the bottom of the cliff on Vormir.

That one death had them all shaken to the core. Stephen stared across the dust-strewn battlefield of the Compound at Stark. He knew that the only one way for them to succeed and bring back the fallen was if Tony died, and the wizard never let on how much that upset him. Peter was clutching Tony’s arm, crying softly as Pepper buried her face in Tony’s neck. The genius’ eyes glassed over and he stared out into the sky as his entire body relaxed. Pepper wound an arm around Peter, pulling the boy into her as they both let the tears fall, Rhodey standing over them like a guardian angel.

He may not have been killed, but Steve’s disappearance and sudden old age was another hit to the team. Captain America was gone, and soon Steve Rogers would be dead as well. At least he had gotten to live a happy life, right? Bucky clung to that hope desperately as Sam stood beside the old man, Cap’s shield on his arm. Steve had always been a constant in the soldier’s life, and Bucky honestly didn’t know how he would fare without his faithful, courageous friend only a call away. Sam looked up at Bucky and without saying a word, Sam came back to his side and they remained by each other as they watched the life slowly fade away from Steve.

Clint retired to go live with his family out in the country, and Bruce disappeared, leaving a note saying that he was going to live his life somewhere calm and safe. Thor disappeared from earth and no one really knew where he had gone, but Valkyrie assured them that he was alive. The tattered remains of the Avengers were gathered together, wondering where they were supposed to go from there. None of them were leaders; they were used to Tony and Steve leading. The original six Avengers were gone, and the rest of the protectors of earth were left to pick up the pieces they had left behind.

A picture of the six lay on the floor, the glass shattered and the wood splintered and broken. Around the frame was small rubble, and surrounding that was the remains of the destroyed Compound. They had no idea how they were going to fill the shoes of their predecessors. They had no idea how they would defend earth when they had no idea how to even start rebuilding their world and their lives. But they were sure as hell going to try, and they would always, always, remember the fallen.


End file.
